Notification protocols strive to push notification messages to devices accurately and with minimal latency. In some cases an identifier (ID) is shared by multiple endpoint devices, so that a push notification service can push notifications to all of the endpoint devices with the shared ID. A notification may include update information or a request to synchronize, so that the endpoint device receiving such a notification synchronizes to the endpoint device that sent the notification. When an endpoint device with a shared ID sends frequent updates, which are pushed to all endpoint devices with the shared ID, the original sending device receives the frequent updates unnecessarily. It is in the above context that the embodiments arises.